Episode 63 (2nd January 2018)
Plot Alfie cries as he listens to a playlist he made for Beth in 2015, the year they celebrated Beth's 60th birthday. The postman posts 3 letters through the letter box. Alfie gets up. He opens them and is happy to see 2 of them are "We Are Very Sorry For Your Loss" cards from distant family. He is shocked when he opens the 3rd card. Wally had sent it. He is moving away! Alfie has grown very fond of Wally and will feel lonely without him. In the pub, Wally is having his last pint in the suburbs. Alfie walks in, and asks him why he is leaving. He explains it is because his ex Susan wants to get back with him. Alfie tells Wally that if Susan comes to the pub, he must make up a girlfriend. Wally then announces he will not leave. Later on, Wally orders another pint. He is shocked when Susan Beauchamp, his ex-wife walks in. Wally is nervous. Susan wants to get back with him. After stupidly taking Alfie's advice, he makes up a fake girlfriend, Matilda. Susan grabs his pint and throws the drink at him. Susan then smashes the pint glass and wishes him a sarcastic new year. The barmaid, Pam is angry. Susan storms out, and Pam is really angry about the glass still. She shouts for the landlady, Nicole. Later on, Ray and Leah Buckley look around again with the Estate Agent. Ray is unsure about buying the pub, but Leah wants to buy it. She tells Ray to leave, and he drags her with her. Leah kicks Ray and tells the Estate Agent she wants to make an offer. She says she will pay £366,000 for the pub. The Estate Agent makes the call, and the owner accepts. She is unsure how she will get £366,000. In a final party at the pub, Nicole gets drunk and whilst hitting the pinata, she accidentally hits Alfie in the eye. He is far from impressed with his black eye. Leah has no choice but to call Cindy and ask for the money. Wally puts a wet tissue on Alfie's eye, and rubs some cream on it. Alfie asks Wally if he really is leaving after his brief encounter with Susan. He says he isn't. They hug, but Wally looks worried. Cast Regular Cast * Alfie Waterhouse - Kenneth Winters * Wally Mansfield - Martin Woodrow * Leah Buckley - Vicki Tate * Ray Buckley - Matthew O'Brien * Nicole Hewitt - Leanne Drayton-Spears * Susan Beauchamp - Lydia Glyn Guest Cast * Postman Ken Hope - Gary Forrester * Pam Flynn - Sharon McLean * Estate Agent - Chris Downs Notes * First appearance of Susan Beauchamp. * TV Times Synopsis: Wally plans on leaving, but a talk with Alfie and his ex-wife Susan turning up in the process makes him think twice. It's the last party at the pub before Leah purchases it, but where will she get the money from? Category:2018 episodes